Star wars rebels Viper Squadron
by UltraCommando0946
Summary: A Rebellion is rising, each day more and more people are joining the war with the empire follow the adventure of a bitter former soldier and his rag tag crew of rebels will they be able to help put end to this war or will they be crushed by the empire. Rated M for violence' Language' and possible sexual content SYOC Open
1. Chapter 1

Viper squadron: chapter 1

Nar shaddaa you'll never find a worst hive of scum and villainy yet she was sent there to find new rebels Fulcrum gave her a tip she couldn't pass upon. That was why Hera was on this scumbag planet then had been rumours that there were people willing to fight the empire she just hoped she could find them quick and leave.

Hera walked into a rundown bar to see a human sitting at the bar Hera looked down at the note describing one of the possible rebels.

"hmm 5'7, black hair, Beard, lean body and wearing black sun guard armour finally I found him" Hera muttered to herself as she walked towards the human.

She was about to introduces herself when she was roughly shoved aside by a very anger looking trandoshan.

"Adrian you haven't been returning our calls, Grakkus the Hutt hates to be ignored" the trandoshan growled.

"Graskk do you really thing I care about how you or Grakkus feel, besides I told you already I'm out I'm not taking any more jobs" The human said with a sigh as he stood from his bar stool and stared at the trandoshan

The trandoshans face was red with anger as he drew his blaster pistol pointing it at the human.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you don't refuse an offer from the Hutt cartel you'll do the job or I'll kill you right here" the trandoshan yelled at the human.

Hera was about to draw her blaster when the human grabbed a bottle from the bar and sent it crashing into the trandoshans head causing the trandoshan to scream in pain drop his blaster and fall to the floor. The human knelt down beside the bleeding trandoshan grabbing his arm and with a sickening crack broke it the trandoshan wailed in agony. The human tossed the bartender some credits

"sorry for the trouble" he said to the bartender as he began to walk out of the bar.

Hera was in shock for a few seconds at the brutality of this person but she soon snapped out of it and gave chase luckily the human wasn't to far ahead of her and see was soon walking next to him.

"Excuse me are you Ardian Durron" Hera asked the human panting slightly.

"Yeah who wants to know" Ardian replied not even looking at the twilek women.

"My names Hera Syndulla I'm here to ask for your help" Hera told the man.

"Really and what could you possibly need my help with lady" Ardian Replied.

"I represent an organisation that could use a man of your talents Mr Durron" Hera spoke in a professional manner.

"I know who you work for lady and I doubt you want to talk about this in public we'll continue this talk on my ship" Ardian said.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Adrian's ship. When the two arrived Hera was surprised at the ship it was a bit larger than the ghost a twice as armed it also had a painting of a snake coiling in and around a skull on its hull.

"welcome to the Vipers Nest so what does the rebellion need with an ex-commando like me" Ardian questioned

"Well …. The rebellion has not been doing too well recently the empire is always one step ahead we're losing too many people too fast so I was sent to find some new recruits that's where you come in how do you feel about joining the rebellion" Hera explained

"….. Not interested I'm not a soldier not any more" Ardian said after a moment of thought

"W-what what do you mean not interested didn't you hear me people are dying people that need your help" Hera yelled

"That's not my problem, it's not my fight" Ardian protested

"Not your fight? Why because you're not getting payed is that all it takes to get your loyalty some damn credits…. If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing" Hera yelled as she began to leave the ship

Ardian let out a stiff breath before standing and following the twilek but staying in the ships door way.

"Hey Twi'lek!" Ardian yelled after Hera

Hera turned to face the ship again.

"I'll need a crew I might know a few people but I may need some time when I get one together …. I'll help where I can" Ardian said in a defeated manner

Hera smiled at this and nodded

"when you get this crew of yours together met me on Lothal I'll introduce you to someone, this is the comm signal for my ship use it when you enter Lothals orbit" Hera said triumphantly handing Ardian a data chip.

The two nodded at each other then went their separate ways Ardian sat in his ship staring at his terminal.

"Another day another army" Ardian muttered to himself as he began looking for his new crew

 **A/N so …. First ever fanfictions first chapter if you're interested in submitting a oc the forms are on my profile as well as some rules p.s please review and favourite if you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

Viper squadron: chapter 2

It had been three days since Ardian was contacted by Hera and the rebellion and since then he had been working non-stop trying to find people to join his crew. Unfortunately, despite Nar Shaddaa being infamous for housing some of the worst criminals in the galaxy not one of them was brave enough to fight the empire so Ardian had to reach out for once in his life he spent more time talking in bars trying to gather info on anyone who could be useful then drinking in them. That was why Ardian was in one of the many warehouse districts on Nar Shaddaa he had heard a rumour about some Mandalorian bomb maker that had no love for the empire so he decided to check it out.

"This guy better be more than a fucking rumour, I hate this district smells like a rancors nut sack down here" Ardian muttered to himself as he walked towards the warehouse the Mandalorian was supposed to live.

"Hmm this looks like the place" Ardian said to himself as he stopped in front of a rundown looking warehouse.

He was about to knock when he was interrupted by a deafening explosion from inside the warehouse with that Ardian drew his blaster pistol from its holster and kicked in the warehouse door. He began sprinting into the smoke filled warehouse where he saw a body lying on the ground near what was left of a destroyed lab setup. The body was wearing a set of black Mandalorian armour with a tribal flame painted on its forearms and legs and what looked like red highlight but after explosion like that it could just be blood.

"Just fantastic three days down the fucking drain" Ardian said with an annoyed sigh as he turned to leave the warehouse.

Ardian was stopped in his tracks though when he heard a low and pained groan coming from the body on the ground. He began to sprint to the bodies side. He dropped to his knees next to the stranger and removed his helmet revealing a lightly tanned face a cause his shoulder length black hair to fall to the side of his head. The guy looked to be in his early twenties and had a scar going over his right eye.

"Hey buddy you alive" Ardian asked lightly shaking the stranger.

"yeah I'm alive" The stranger said with a groan as Ardian helped him to his feet.

"How did you survive blast like that" Ardian asked in a shocked tone

"Mandalorian iron my friend stuffs damn near indestructible" The stranger replied tapping his fist against his armour

It was then Ardian noticed that this was the guy he was told about standing at a solid 6'1 he looked about 198lbs and had the build of an athlete runner.

"Hey are you Sin" Ardian asked the stranger.

"yeah that's me, so who are you and what do you want me for" The man now known as Sin replied

"My name is Ardian Durron, I've been looking for you for a while and I came to offer you a job of some kind" Ardian said to the Mandalorian.

"Oh and what job would that be" Sin questioned.

"It's no secret you hate the empire so my offer is a chance to fight, I'm gathering a crew to help me take on the empire and I want you to be a part of it" Ardian explained.

"Say no more my friend I'm in, if it means I get to break some of the empires toys you can count on me" Sin said shaking Ardians hand.

"Welcome to Viper Squadron Sin, I'll let you gather some belongings then I'll show you my ship" Ardian said.

"Sure thing just give me a few minutes and we can head out… oh and call me Janden' Janden Makren that's my real name" the man once known as Sin now known as Janden said.

After about half an hour of Janden packing the two new comrades set out to Ardians ship. Janden hummed a tune to himself as they walked. Ardian for his part was just happy to be out of the warehouse district he couldn't stand that smell much longer. They were getting close to the ship when Ardian got a sudden feeling of wariness why was this street so quiet.

"Janden stop somethings not right" Ardian told his new friend as they both stopped.

"What's wrong" Janden questioned

Ardian was about to answer when he heard several land speeders approach them. Suddenly a blockade of four land speeders blocked their path and the passengers exited the vehicles. Out stepped several armed men and a well-dressed Chiss male exited last

"Sin you didn't honestly think of leaving without saying goodbye did you" The Chiss said in a mocking tone.

"Soontir did you come all this way just to kill little old me I'm flattered" Janden said to the Chiss now identified as Soontir.

"After the royal fuck up that bomb you sold us caused are you really surprised, that trick of your cost me 30 men and destroyed a shipment of my weapons" Soontir Yelled at Janden.

"Hey now I gave you what you paid for, a big fucking bomb it not my fault you hired a bumble-fuck to carry it" Janden said with a chuckle.

Ardian had now noticed several more goons on the roofs surrounding them he slowly reached behind his back a placed his hand on his collapsible blaster rifle. He also noticed Janden arm two thermal detonators behind his back Ardian looked at his questionably but Jandens smirk put his mind at rest.

"That's it everyone open fire on these clowns" Soontir yelled in anger.

And with that order Janden sent the two thermal detonators hurdling toward the goons closest to Soontir not one of them had time to react before the explosion engulfed them and blew up the land speeders He then drew his duel blaster pistols and began firing on the remaining goons in front of him. At this time Ardian had drawn his collapsible blaster opened it and began firing on the goons atop the roofs gunning each one down he then dove into a close by alley for cover he was quickly joined by Janden.

"You mind telling me what the fuck that was about" Ardian yelled over the blaster fire coming from the remaining goons.

"let's just say an unhappy customer" Janden chuckled

"Oh well that just fan-fucking-tastic maybe a little warning next time" Ardian yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Ardi my friend you got to learn to relax no point crying about something that's already happened right". Janden said as he tossed another thermal detonator at the goons

"Fuck this I'm not dying today let's get the fuck out of here boy" the remaining goons yelled as they retreated.

As the last of the goons vanished into the distance Janden and Ardian stepped from behind the alley. They were about to continue to the ship till they heard a ragged cough from one of the land speeder wrecks they both walked over to the wreckage to see Soontir with a badly damaged leg trying to crawl away from the scene.

"Soontir you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye where you" Janden said as he walked toward the Chiss blaster pistol in hand.

"S-sin wait l-lets be reasonable here you don't want to kill me" Soontir stuttered

"No' no I think I do" Janden said in a matter of fact tone pressing his blaster against Soontirs head

"W-w-wait p-please No Don" Soontir begged but was cut off by a blaster firing. Janden turned to see Ardian with his smoking blaster rifle pointed at the Chiss corpse.

"He was giving me a headache" Ardian explained

"Had to go spoiling my fun didn't you Ardi" Janden said with a chuckle

"Ardi?" Ardian questioned.

"Just a little nickname pal anyway come on let's get to this ship of yours" Janden said with smirk.

The two men continued in silence till they reached Ardians ship.

"Well Janden welcome to the Vipers nest" Ardian said as he leaned against his ship.

"That's an X4 gunship" Janden said in awe of the ship.

"Sure is this beauty is armed with two frontal laser canons' six light laser turrets and a class 3 hyperdrive" Ardian said with pride as he tapped the side of his ship.

"Ardi I think this is the start of beautiful friendship now show me to my room" Janden said as he walked next to Ardian.

Ardian just let out a hardy laugh and wrapped his arm around Jandens shoulder leading him into the ship.

 **A/N so second chapter done I hope you like it if you did please favourite and review** **and if you want to submit a character or have any questions just send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Viper squadron Chapter 3

The Vipers nest was currently traveling through hyperspace on a set course to Naboo. As it turns out killing a high ranking member of a Chiss crime clan was not the greatest idea. Ardian and Janden found that out the hard way as only twenty-four hours after they had fought and killed Soontir and his goons they had been green lit by the Chiss crime clan the two found this out after they were nearly killed by a failed bombing on Ardians favourite bar. With this new information Ardian made the decision to leave Nar Shaddaa for a while Unfortunately, the Chiss got wind of their plans and sent fighters after them after an intense space battle Ardian managed to engage the hyperdrive and disappeared into hyperspace. Now Ardian was just relaxing in the pilot seat while Janden stood next to him leaning on a wall.

"I don't get it you said you were recruiting a crew to fight the empire right?" Janden questioned.

"That's right, why do you ask?" Ardian replied.

"Oh no reason it's just that you seem to have set a course for Naboo," Janden in a sceptical tone.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ardian said raising an eyebrow in question

"A problem? No it won't be a problem it's just that Naboo is one of the most loyal planets in the empire" Janden pointed out.

"it's also in the inner rim which means the Chiss won't be able to attack us out right that's even if they can find us here with all the imperial activity" Ardian explained.

"I see your point I guess, besides never been to Naboo, could be fun" Janden said optimistically.

"Don't get used to it I don't plan on staying long, a few days, a week at the most" Ardian replied in a commanding tone.

Janden frowned at this and let out a sigh. Suddenly the Vipers nest burst out of hyperspace. The two comrades gazed at Naboo for a while before they noticed the imperil star destroyer patrolling the planet's orbit. There was a sudden burst of static from the ships comm system before a transmission was heard.

"Unidentified vessel this is imperial star destroyer Dauntless, state your name and purpose or we will use deadly force" a voice from the comm system ordered.

Janden sent a worried gaze in Ardians direction but calmed when he saw Ardians calm expression.

"Star destroyer Dauntless this is Captain of the Vipers nest we sustained damage in an asteroid belt and request permission to land in order to resupply and make the necessary repairs" Ardian explained.

"Vipers nest captain our database shows that you were once a member of the imperial army, as proof of your identity you are ordered to recite your identification number, name and former rank" The voice commanded.

"Identification number SC-0946, name and rank captain Ardian Durron" Ardian replied.

Janden was taken aback by this new and was just staring at Ardian in shock. After a short silence the voice spoke again.

"Landing permission granted, please proceed to landing bay F-12 on Theed" The voice said.

The Vipers nest flew past the star destroyer and broke Naboo's atmosphere. After a short ride to Theed they found their docking bay and landed the ship. Throughout this process Janden would not stop staring at Ardian almost glaring at him. Once the ship had landed safely Janden grabbed Ardian by the shoulders and threw him against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you use to be an imperial soldier you fucking asshole!" Janden yelled in anger.

"It's not something I'm proud of Janden I didn't have a choice at the time!" Ardian yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Janden Questioned still seething with anger.

"I was born on Coruscant on one of the lower level, level 1313, it was a hell hole down there even the sun was considered nothing more than a myth, gangs ruled everything down there the cops were given a choice ignore their activities or turn up dead in one of the many slums. I lived there for thirteen fucking years, I saw things no kid should ever have to see, so on my fourteenth birthday I signed up for the imperial academy there I stayed until I was 16 then I was drafted into the army, I didn't join for some idiotic patriotism to an emperor who didn't even know I existed I joined because it was either that or turn up dead is some slum, so if you want to leave because of my past go ahead I won't stop you, but ask yourself this what would you have done in my situation!" Ardian yelled.

Janden anger had faded and now he felt a wave of guilt hit him.

"I'm …. Sorry Ardian" Janden muttered.

"Forget about it, like you said no point crying over what's already happened, anyway let's get some sleep" Ardian said with a sigh.

The next day Ardian was walking down the hallway of the Vipers nest towards the room Janden had claimed. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. A groggy Janden opened it.

"What do you want?" Janden asked in a tired tone.

"Get dressed I need you to pick up a few supplies from the market" Ardian said in a commanding tone.

Janden let out a moan a began to reach for his armour, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry pal you can't wear your armour this time, you'll draw to much unwanted attention" Ardian explained.

"So what am I supposed to wear then?" Janden questioned with an annoyed moan.

Ardian handed him a black long sleeved tunic, brown pair of pants and some shoes with a smirk.

"You got fifteen minutes then meet me outside the ship, oh and you can only keep a small concealable blaster on your person" Ardian said with a chuckle.

After Janden got dressed he met with Ardian outside the ship. Ardian had a toolbox next to him as he examined the parts of the ship that had been damaged in their escape from Nar Shaddaa.

"So what is It you need me to get?" Janden asked

Ardian stood up and handed him a data-pad.

"This is a list of everything we need, you can take your time it will take me a while to fix the damages on the ship" Ardian explained.

With that Janden began his walk to the market it took him a good half hour to get to the market and an extra two hours gathering everything on Ardians list. After he had gathered all the items on the list he decided to hire a courier to deliver the items to the ship as he wanted to explore a little before returning. Janden had been exploring for about an hour before he decided to sample the local bars. He walked around till he found a rather simple looking bar it suited his tastes so he walked in. He found a seat at the bar next to a Rodian, a human bartender walked up to him and he ordered his drink, him and the bartender made small talk for a few minutes while Janden drank. Eventually the conversation moved on to politics primarily the empire as it turned out the bartender had no love for the empire Janden saw this as an opportunity to try and bolster their ranks.

"Hey buddy if you want to make a difference me and my partner are putting together a little crew to fight the empire. so you want in?" Janden whispered to the bartender.

The bartenders face paled.

"Listen pal I got no love for the empire but I'm not crazy, look I'm sorry man but I got to ask you to leave I don't want you staring any trouble" The bartender replied in a hushed tone.

Janden was taken aback by the bartender sudden mood change. Despite this he complied and left the bar. Little did he know that the Rodian he sat next to also left the bar and started to follow him after a short walk the Rodian caught up to him and was walking next to him.

"If you really are planning to fight the empire meet me behind the bar you just left in an hour" The Rodian muttered before turning around and vanishing into an alley.

Janden was confused but listened to the Rodian and after an hour of standing around he walked behind the bar to see the Rodian in a land speeder.

"Hop in I got someone you'll want to meet" The Rodian said in a hushed tone.

Janden entered the land speeder and the two drove off and out of the city limits. They travelled in silence till the Rodian stopped the land speeder on the borders of the forests that surrounded Theed.

"Follow me and stay close, you don't want to get lost in here" The Rodian warned.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" Janden asked suspiciously as he placed a hand on his hidden blaster.

"I'm taking you to someone who will help you fight the empire my friend" The Rodian replied.

With that Janden grew silent not to draw attention to himself and this new ally. The two walked deeper into the forest until they came across a small hut made out of wood. When they got close enough the Rodian stopped.

"I need you to wait outside while I get her" The Rodian requested.

"Alright go get her but be quick" Janden replied.

The Rodian nodded and entered the hut after a short wait the Rodian returned but this time he was followed by a Zeltron female. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and stood at a solid 5'9, she looked to weight about 130lbs, had pale blue eyes, vibrant blue hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, she had a curvaceous figure and the pink skin of her species she was quite beautiful. She wore green leggings with soft brown boots and a green sleeveless tunic that gave a small glimpse at her impressive bust Janden managed to catch himself staring before anyone noticed.

"My name is Vanessa Pascor, is it true that you want to fight the empire" The Zeltron now known as Vanessa asked hopefully.

"Yes me and my partner are gathering a crew of people who are willing to fight the empire" Janden replied.

"In that case I would like to join this crew of yours" Vanessa said with a smile on her face.

"Do you have any skills that would help are cause" Janden questioned.

"You could say that, I am one of the last remaining Jedi" Vanessa said as she reached behind her back and drew out the handle of her saber-staff and ignited it.

Janden was shocked by this revelation, he stared at the cyan blade as Vanessa demonstrated her skill with the weapon.

"I-I think you should come with me to the ship" Janden said with a slight stutter.

Vanessa, Janden and the Rodian walked back to the land speeder and drove back to the city. Once in the city the Rodian decided split from the team so as not to draw to much attention. Janden and Vanessa walked to the docking bay that held the Vipers nest in silence. When the two arrived Janden saw Ardian sat on some creates asleep he let out a high pitched whistle that woke Ardian. He let out a yawn and stretched before jumping of the create.

"You took your damn time" Ardian said with a chuckle

"You told me to take my time" Janden chuckled

The two friends laughed for a few seconds before Ardian noticed the Zeltron women.

"Who are you?" Ardian questioned.

"My name is Vanessa Pascor I'm here to join your crew" Vanessa answers.

"Janden do you know this women" Ardian asked.

"Just met her actually, but that doesn't matter we want her on the crew Ardi she's a Jedi" Janden explained.

Ardian let out a hardy laugh and smacked Janden on the shoulder.

"A Jedi good one yeah and I'm Jabba the Hutt" Ardian laughed.

"I'm being serious Ardian" Janden replied in a humourless tone.

Ardians expression changed from laughter into emotionless as if the humour had entirely left the situation.

"So Vanessa is this true, are you a Jedi" Ardian asked sceptically.

"Yes it's true I am one of the last remaining Jedi, I'll prove it" Vanessa said igniting her saber-staff.

Ardians expression did not change and remained emotionless.

"It's going to take more than that to convince me you're a Jedi, but you have a lightsaber and I'm in no position to refuse help, so welcome to the crew don't make me regret this decision" Ardian said in a slightly annoyed tone as he walked into his ship.

"I don't think he likes me very much" Vanessa said with slight hurt in her voice.

"He just need time to get use to you" Janden replied in a comforting tone.

"Well at least this better than hiding in the forest" Vanessa said with a smile

"Yeah come on I'll give you a tour of the Vipers nest, by the way I'm Janden Makren" Janden said as he showed Vanessa into the ship.

 **A/N chapter 3 done I hope you guys (and gals) liked it if you did please follow fav and review and a big thanks to those who have submitted characters if you want to add anything or change something just PM me and to those who have submitted villains if you want to submit a crew member you can until next time *salute* may the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Viper squadron: Chapter 4

Ardian was currently sat in the cockpit of the Vipers nest his legs resting against the ships console with a drink in his hand. It was the first piece of quiet he had since Hera had recruited him and he was loving it. He let out a satisfied sigh and took another sip from his drink savouring the strong taste of the alcohol. He reclined in his seat and began to shut his eyes when the sound of an arc welder shattered his silence, Ardian exclaimed in anger as he got up from his seat and began to walk in the direction of the noise after a short walk Ardian exited the ship to see Janden welding the wing of the ship.

"Hey Janden" Ardian yelled over the sound of the arc welder.

Janden just continued to weld, oblivious to Ardians yelling. Ardian let out an annoyed sigh as he shielded his eyes from the arc welders flash. When the flashes subsided Ardian growled and sent his drinking glass flying into Jandens armour. The sound of the glass shattering managed to get Jandens attention though due to his armour he was unharmed.

"Did you just throw a glass at me?" Janden asked turning to face Ardian and removing his welding mask.

"What are you doing to my ship?" Ardian questioned with a scowl on his face.

"I saw a loose panel; thought I'd save you a job" Janden replied with a smile.

"I didn't know you were also a mechanic" Ardian said his scowl disappearing.

"I've dabbled enough to know what I'm doing" Janden explained.

Ardian walked toward the panel Janden had been working on and began inspecting his work He was impressed at what he saw, Janden had even managed to repair some minor things he had missed during his attempt.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you" Ardian said with a chuckle.

"What can I say I'm a man of many talents" Janden replied with a smirk

Ardian merely shook his head with a chuckle and hopped onto a nearby create.

"So what's our next move?" Janden asked packing away this tools.

"We leave Naboo tonight, go to an outer rim system leave a scattered trail, that should Keep the Chiss of our backs till they get bored" Ardian explained.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Ardian hopped off the create he had been sat on and began to walk back into the ship coming to a brief half way into the ship and turned to face Janden.

"One more thing I'll be taking Vanessa into the city on a supply run" Ardian said

Janden replied by sticking a thumb up and continued to organise his tools. Ardian entered the ship and walking toward the room Vanessa had claimed coming to a stop outside said rooms door. He knocked and waited there was no response, he knocked once again no response Ardian had grown impatient and simple opened the door himself. Ardian now stood in the open door way of Vanessa's room he saw that she wasted no time in personalising her new home decorating it with bright colours and even adding a desk to the far wall. Ardian saw Vanessa sitting on a circular mat in the centre of the room her saber-staff on her back, he loudly cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention but she seemed to be in some trance like state. Ardian let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to the sitting Vanessa tapping her on her shoulder. She let out a surprised gasp as she was dragged out of her meditation.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Vanessa asked turning to face Ardian.

"Get up, me and you are making a supply run" Ardian ordered.

Ardian then turned and exited the room. Vanessa let out a quite sigh and rose to her feet and walked towards her desk and placed her saber-staff on it and picking up a small concealable blaster Ardian had given her so as not to draw to much attention she then exited her room to meet Ardian who was now out of his usual armour and wearing simple clothes. The two walked out of the ship and began their journey into town. After a short time walking the two arrived at the market and began to gather the needed supplies.

"So Ardian, where are you from?" Vanessa asked as she browsed one of the market stall.

"Does it matter?" Ardian replied in a defensive tone.

Vanessa casted annoyed look toward Ardian it had been a week since she joined the crew and Ardian still acted cold and distant toward her. The look did not go unnoticed by Ardian who gave her a sideways glaze.

"I grew up on the lower levels of Coruscant" Ardian yielded with a sigh.

Vanessa's facial expression softened and a small smile spread across her face.

"Really did you ever see the Jedi temple?" Vanessa asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah I saw it, never when the Jedi were around though" Ardian replied.

Vanessa's smile waned and Ardian noticed a look of hurt in her eyes as if lost in a tragic memory.

"So what's your story?" Ardian asked.

"Well I lived in the Jedi temple as far back as I can remember, life was pretty good till the clone wars started after that I spent most of my time on the front line with my master" Vanessa explained.

"Who was your master?" Ardian asked in a sceptical tone.

"An old Kel Dor called Plo Koon, he was the closest thing to a father I ever had…. he didn't make it" Vanessa said in a sorrow filled tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ardian said sympathetically earning him a smile from Vanessa.

The two continued to shop in silence. After a few hours of shopping the two rebels had gathered the necessary supplies and hired a courier droid to deliver said supplies to the ship. The two were about to return to the ship when the Rodian who had introduced Janden to Vanessa walked up to them.

"Hando, it good to see you again" Vanessa said giving the Rodian a hug.

"It's good to see you to my friend, is this your teams captain?" The Rodian now known as Hando said gesturing to Ardian.

"I am" Ardian stated.

"Good then I have some information you may find valuable; an informant of mine has informed me that there is someone on the planet Thule that may be interested in joining your group" Hando said with a smile.

"This informant of yours are they trustworthy?" Ardian asked.

"I would trust them with my life, and they have no love for the empire" Hando replied handing Ardian a small data chip.

Ardian examined the data chip giving Hando a confused look.

"That chip will allow you to pick you the recruits comm signal once you reach Thule's orbit" Hando explained.

"Thanks for the info" Ardian replied pocketing the data chip.

"Anytime my friend, I'll send any new info I find on possible rebels your way" Hando said shaking Ardian hand and leaving the two rebels.

As the sun began to set over Theed the two rebels walked back to the Vipers nest and took off to their new objective.

* * *

In the swamps Nal Hutta a well-dressed Chiss male accompanied by two well-armed Weequay males stood silently as if waiting for someone. Suddenly a small quad-winged red ship landed near the three men. Steam exited the ship as its doors slowly opened and a man wearing a black hooded robe with metal plates covering the torso exited the ship and walked toward the three men. The Chiss looked this stranger up and down he stood at about 5'8 and looked to weight about 200 pounds the little bit of his face not shrouded by the hood made him appear to be in his early twenties and you could make out two slash marks on his cheeks. He also gave of a strange feel making the Chiss internally shiver.

"So your Jericho Vandes?" The Chiss asked.

"I am and you have a job for me correct?" The cloaked man now identified as Jericho replied.

The Chiss pulled a data pad that showed a picture of Janden and Ardian and handed it to The Jericho.

"Those men murdered my brother I want the two men on that pad, I want them brought to me then I want you to kill them slowly" the Chiss replied his voice filling with anger.

"I'll take the job but as you know my services are very expensive" Jericho said.

"Don't worry money Isn't an issue and if the rumours about you are true it will be worth it" the Chiss replied.

"Boss you really believe what they say about this guy? It all bullshit this clown doesn't even have a blaste" one of the Weequay bodyguards started to say before he was cut off by his own choking ask Jericho raised his hand eye level and began to make a squeezing motion with his hand.

The Chiss looked in amazement at the merc choking his bodyguard with his mind. Just as life started to leave the Weequay's eyes Jericho let him go and he fell to the floor panting for breath desperately trying to get air into his lungs the other Weequay helping him to his feet.

"So is there any other information you have on my targets?" Jericho asked

"Yeah one of my spies on Naboo told me that their traveling with some Zeltron bitch and their heading to Thule now" The Chiss explained.

Jericho nodded and walked back to his ship and took off bursting into hyperspace ready to complete his job.

 **A/N That took some time sorry about how long this took I've been busy any way hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did favourite follow and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Viper squadron: Chapter 5

The Vipers nest burst out of hyperspace coming to a stop overlooking the planet Thule. Ardian was sitting in the ships pilot's seat gazing at the planet in front of him. He was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of the cockpit's door opening he turned to see Vanessa standing in the doorway.

"So this where we'll find the new crewmember?" Vanessa said taking a seat next to Ardian.

"According to the Rodian, yeah this is the place" Ardian said turning to face Vanessa.

"Have you ever been here before?" Vanessa asked staring at the planet below.

"No, you?" Ardian asked.

"This was the first place me and my master fought during the clone wars" Vanessa said with a sombre tone in her voice.

"did You fight a lot during the clone wars?" Ardian asked.

"Yeah, pretty much every Jedi did" Vanessa replied.

The two sat in silence for a while before Vanessa turned to Ardian.

"So what about you, what did you do during the clone wars?" Vanessa asked

"Not much, where I grew up the war wasn't really important, I just did what I always did" Ardian replied

"And that was?" Vanessa asked

"I was what's called a tunnel rat, street orphans we lived in old steel construction pipes, we'd get around the lower levels by going through small trash chutes and maintenance tunnels, so yeah pretty much that" Ardian explained in a gruff grunt

The twos conversation was interrupted by the sound of the cockpit entrance sliding open as Janden walked through the door and leaned against the wall.

"So what we waiting for let's get down there and meet our new friend" Janden said with a smirk.

Ardian let out a sigh and began to pilot the ship down to the planet below. After a short flight down the ship had broken the planet's atmosphere and landed on a Cliffside. Once the ship landed Ardian took the data chip Hando gave him and inserted it into the ships console After a few second of static a distorted voice sounded through the comm system.

"Who are you and how did you get this signal?" the voice asked in a defensive tone.

"We're Friends, we were told you want to join our crew" Ardian said

"Meet me at these coordinates then we'll talk" The voice replied after a short pause.

With that the comm cut out and the ships console buzzed as coordinates appeared on its screen. With the new information Ardian ignited the ships engines and flew to the coordinates given. After a short flight the ship landed in a small canyon surrounded by boulders and with only one way in and out on foot and the ancient Sith temple overlooking it. A perfect ambush position Ardian thought. Once the ships engines had powered down Ardian rose from his seat and turned to Janden

"Janden, your jet packs equipped with a guided missile right?" Ardian asked the Mandalorian.

"Yeah it is, why?" Janden asked confused.

"I want you to act as lookout while I meet with this guy, use your jetpack to reach that ledge overlooking the canyon and lay low if anything goes wrong blow the fucker up" Ardian explained pointing towards a ledge on the cliff face.

Janden simple nodded in reply, a playful smirk on his face, and got up from his seat going to get said jetpack.

"What do you want me to do?" Vanessa asked getting up from her seat.

"Wait in the cockpit" Ardian replied simple.

"W-wait what, you want me to just stay here, why?" Vanessa asked taken aback

"If anything goes wrong well need to a quick exit, it's better to have someone at the controls ready to start the ship." Ardian explained

"Do you really expect something to go wrong?" Vanessa questioned.

"It better to be prepared then to be dead" Ardian countered.

With that Vanessa conceded her argument and sat back down with a huff. Ardian then left the cockpit and walked towards his room, entering his dark messy room he grabbed his DL-18 blaster pistol, vibro-knife and putting his armours helmet on, holstering the pistol in his thigh holster, placing the knife in his chest mounted sheath. With his equipment gathered he exited his room and walked toward the ships exit, seeing Janden waiting near the ships exit slinging his jetpack on his back.

"You ready?" Ardian asked stopping in front of Janden.

"Born ready" Janden replied putting on his Mandalorian helmet on completing his armour set.

With that Ardian lowered the ships entrance ramp and he and Janden began to exit the ship, Ardian keep walking in a straight path coming to a stop in the middle of the canyon while Janden as planned used his jetpack to reach the ledge Ardian had pointed out, once he had reached said ledge he lay prone waiting and watching. After 10 minutes of waiting Ardian notice a figure entered the canyon.

"Janden, I got eyes on a person entering the canyon" Ardian said into his wrist comm.

"I see them, their human, umm they look young" Jaden said confused.

Ardian simple shrugged thinking it was probably just a young scavenger look for supplies or just a curious local, he'd just turn them away once they got closer. As the stranger got closer Ardian noticed that Janden wasn't exaggerating, the human couldn't have been older than 16. From what Ardian could see the teen stood at about 5'3, looked to weight about 150 pounds, had a lithe body type, black short yet spiky hair, emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin. The kid wore a tattered orange t-shirt with the right sleeve torn completely off, simple grey pants, dirt covered grey boots and some odd gauntlet that reached his elbow. Soon the teen was stood only a few feet away from Ardian it was now that he noticed the kid was armed, he had a FWG-5 Flechette blaster pistol in a hip holster, seeing this Ardians hand hovered over his own Blaster pistol.

"What do you want kid, can't you see I'm busy?" Ardian asked cautiously.

"yeah I can see you're real busy, you're just standing around pal" The teen said in a monotone yet sarcastic voice.

The kid could practically feel Ardian glaring at him through his helmet.

"You didn't answer my question you little shit, What. Do. You. Want" Ardian growled his hand getting closer to his blaster pistol.

"Easy pal I don't want any trouble, I'm guessing you're with the rebellion, right?" The teen said raising his hands in defence.

"And if we are?" Ardian asked now having his hand resting on his blaster pistol, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"My names Volok Karnith, I'm the person you contacted, and yes I want to join your crew" The teen now known as Volok explained.

"Your joking right, your what 13 years old and you want to join a militia movement that's fighting the galactic empire?" Ardian said disbelieving.

"I'm 16 and yes I want to fight the empire, I'm more experienced then I look" Volok replied folding his arms across his chest.

It was then Ardian noticed that the kid had a tattoo on his right shoulder. It took Ardian a few seconds to recognise what the tattoo was but he soon noticed that it was the coats of arms of the Zann Consortium crime syndicate. Seeing this Ardian knew the kid was telling the truth.

"You've barely started your life… But I'm in no position to refuse help so I'll accept your proposal, don't make me regret it" Ardian said in a serious tone.

"Thank you I won't let you down, I just have to get a few supplies from my base" Volok said a faint smile pulling at his lips.

Ardian nodded to the teen as he turned and began to walk towards the canyons exit. Suddenly Volok came to a stop placing a hand on his hand and gazing up at the sky, Ardian was about to ask what was wrong but before he could speak a red quad winged ship came barrelling towards the canyon.

"Get down!" Volok yelled diving to the ground

Ardian did the same as the mysterious ship blasted the ridge of the canyon exit causing the rocks to collapse blocking the exit.

"Ardian you ok, I'm on my way down!" Janden yelled over the comm system.

No stay where you are, you've got the high ground and an element of surprise, I think we're going to need both soon" Ardian replied climbing to his feet.

Janden reluctantly followed his orders and stayed on his ledge overlooking his friend. The ship circled back round towards the now closed of canyon exit and began to descend to the ground slowly landing, once the ship had landed its doors began to open, steam exiting the ship as they did. Once the door was open a human male draped in a black hooded robe with metal plates covering the torso exited the ship and began to walk into the canyon. Ardian simple stood silently waiting for the stranger to reach him and Volok who was now stood at his side. After a few second the stranger came to a stop 20 feet away in front of Ardian.

"You are Ardian Durron, correct?" The hooded figure asked lowering his hood revealing black spiky hair and shocking orange eyes.

"I am, and who are you?" Ardian asked calmly.

"My name is Jericho Vandes" The dark figure replied.

"Well Jericho Vandes, what is it you want?" Ardian asked suspiciously.

"What I want is you Mr Durron, you and your friend Mr Makren, you see back on Nar Shaddaa you angered some very powerful people, these people hired me to bring you and Mr Makren to them" Jericho explained.

"And if I refuse to go with you?" Ardian replied.

"By all means do, make this fun for me" Jericho said an evil smirk forming on his lips.

Ardian was about to reply by before he could Volok charged forward towards Jericho, his hands balled into fists, once he reached Jericho he began swinging wildly at the bounty hunter. Jericho taken aback by the young man's tenaciousness could not block the first few strike which hit him hard in both the stomach and face, once he had gathered his baring though the merc began to dodge and duck out the way of the teens blows. Growing frustrated Volok drew his FWG blaster pistol and aimed the merc. However, he was not quick enough as Jericho grabbed the arm holding the blaster and pointed it to the sky, in his surprise Volok let a few shots off into the sky while Jericho smile grew into an ecstatic grin. Noticing that the merc had not restrained his other arm which was covered by his gauntlet Volok smirked as he pressed a small switch on his gauntlet causing two elbow length vibro blades to spring from the gauntlet, he then brought his now bladed arm down towards Jericho. Jericho raised his left arm to block the incoming blow, Volok smirked expecting to cleave through the man's arm, however he was shocked to see that Jericho's arm had stopped the blades in their tracks. Using Volok's surprise to his advantage Jericho twisted Volok's arm that held the blaster pistol causing the teen to drop the weapon, he then sent a powerful right hook into Volok's face, he then grabbed the teen by his throat using his left arm, lifted him into the air and began to choke the teen, he squeezing harder and harder causing Volok's legs to flail, Volok tried to claw at the man's face but to no avail. Just as life began to leave Volok's eyes a blaster shot rang out through the canyon and hit Jericho's side causing the merc to howl in pain, dropping an unconscious Volok to the ground Jericho turned to see Ardian holding his smoking DL-18 blaster.

"Beating up a kid huh, real brave there pal" Ardian mocked.

Jericho growled in a mix of annoyance pain and anger as he dropped his robe to the ground revealing his jet black robotic left arm. After a second of stretching Jericho charged at Ardian who fired his blaster at the incoming bounty hunter, Jericho simple block the shots with his robotic arm. Once within range Jericho swung at Ardian with his left arm, Ardian was faster however and dodged the attack with ease hitting Jericho with a few quick jabs before he had chance to turn causing Jericho to grunt in pain. Once Jericho turned however he sent a barrage of punches at Ardian who managed to block or dodge most of them, but one lucky hit from Jericho's robotic arm to Ardians chest sent him skidding backwards, his armour blocking most of the damage from the blow but the hit still winded him slightly. Ardian hunched over clutching his chest feeling for any major damage to his armour, luckily besides a few minor dents and dings his armour was fine, straightening up he unsheathed his Vibro knife and got into a knife fighting stance he prepared for another fight with Jericho. Ardian charged at Jericho wielding his vibro knife, Jericho swung with his robotic arm hoping to block any slashes with the blade, Ardian however ducked under Jericho's arm and slashes at the merc's back, Jericho let out a cry of pain as the vibro blade broke his skin, Jericho then spun around and stuck Ardian in the head with his non robotic arm causing Ardian to grunt in pain, Ardian however recovered quickly and began to slash and punch at the merc once again. After a few more small cuts and hard punches Ardian kicked Jericho in the chest sending his tumbling to the floor.

"Had enough?" Ardian asked panting.

"Yes, I've had enough of playing this stupid game" Jericho replied seething with anger.

Jericho rose to his feet and reached behind his back, Ardians face paled underneath his helmet as Jericho pulled two lightsaber hilts from behind him and ignited both their crimson blades, Jericho smiled sensing the fear and surprise from Ardian he began to walk toward this target.

"Janden, now!" Ardian yelled into his comm system.

Janden let out a groan of relief and excitement as he locked onto Jericho, once locked on Janden send his jetpack mounted missile firing towards the merc. Jericho however hearing the rocket being fired turned to face the direction of the rocket, once he noticed the rocket he reached his right arm out and stopped the rocket mid-air mere feet away from him. It was then Jericho noticed Janden on the ledge, he then turned the rocket around mid-air and released it from his force grip causing the rocket to barrel toward Janden, Janden barely had enough time to ignited his jetpack and fly off the ledge unfortunately pieces of shrapnel from the rocket had ruptured his jet pack causing his to start to crash into the ground. Janden look around the canyon turned battlefield for Ardian who he saw running back to the ship with a still unconscious Volok slung over his shoulder, he also saw Jericho begin to give chase, Janden unhooked his jet pack causing him to fall faster and managed to land a strong kick to Jericho's head as he fell causing the bounty hunter to fall to the ground before tumbling to the ground himself his jet pack skidding to a stop next to him. Meanwhile Vanessa sat in the cockpit listening to the ensuing battle outside, finally growing tired of doing nothing she rose from her seat grabbed her saber-staff and began to run out the ship, once at the ships exit she was met by Ardian with a young boy slung over his shoulder.

"Change of plan, I need you to get Janden now, I'll get the ship ready, we are leaving" Ardian said in a deadly serious tone.

Vanessa nodded and passed Ardian, she saw Janden on struggling to get to his feet as a crimson lightsaber wielding man rose to his feet, blood oozing from several open wounds on his face, the man began to walk towards Janden who was on his hands and knees, clearly winded. She ignited her saber-staff hearing the sound the man turned to face her a look of shock and anger on his face, the two did not exchange word as Jericho simple charged at Vanessa, his lightsabers raised above his head, he brought them down towards Vanessa who block with the top blade of her own saber, Jericho using his second saber attempted to hack at the zeltrons legs, Vanessa block again with the lower blade of her saber. Vanesa suddenly sent a swift kick into Jericho's gut sending him backward as she flipped backward herself.

"I thought all you Jedi scum died!" Jericho screamed his voice full of rage and hatred.

Vanessa did not respond she simple charged at the merc, sending a flurry of strikes at his, Jericho acted quick blocking all the attacks with his own saber, eventually locking one end of Vanessa's saber in-between his two blades and began to push the now X shaped blades towards the Zeltrons throat. Meanwhile Ardian began to start the ships engine and primed the hyperdrive hammering in random coordinates he turned to face the unconscious Volok and was shocked to see that the boys black hair had disappeared and the once lightly tanned skin had turned a lime green.

"He's a changeling?" Ardian muttered to himself.

the noise of the ships engines was enough to break Janden out of his winded state. The demolitions expert turned his head towards Vanessa and Jericho's fight, noticing Vanessa was losing he staggered to his feet and picked up his damaged jet pack by the top, he then charged at Jericho wielding said jet pack like a club and brought it down hard on the bac of the bounty hunters head causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Come on, time to go" Janden panted helping Vanessa to her feet.

The two ran back into the Vipers nest as the ship began to rise into the air, suddenly a jolt caused the crew to fall to the floor of the ship, Vanessa opened the cargo bay and was shocked to see Jericho reaching out with the force and stopping the ship in its tracks, Vanessa tried to counter this by force pushing Jericho to little success.

"What's happening?" Janden asked concerned.

"The bounty hunter's grabbed us with the force, I can't break his grip, we need to break his concentration" Vanessa explained.

"Break his concentration you say huh, I've got a plan" Janden said with a smirk as he exited the cargo bay.

Janden ran through the ship towards his room, bursting into said room he quickly scanned look for what he needed, his eyes locking onto a medium sized steel brief case, he grabbed said brief case and hurried back to the cargo bay.

"What's in the case?" Vanessa asked

"Our salvation" Janden replied with a smirk.

Janden the proceeded to open the brief case revealing a collapsible rocket launcher with the word "salvation" carved into its side, Janden proceeded to put the weapon together and took aim at a boulder to the side of Jericho, taking a few breaths to steady his aim Janden fired and a rocket barrelled toward the target impacting it with a roaring explosion that knocked Jericho off his feet. With the Vipers nest now free from Jericho's force grip It once again began to ascend, Jericho quickly clambered to his feet but before he could do anything Vanessa sent a powerful force blast hurtling towards him, the blast sent him flying into the canyon walls with enough force to crack the rock, knocking with bounty hunter out cold. The Vipers nest then exited Thule's orbit and disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

When Jericho awoke he was alone in the canyon, he groaned in pain as he rose to his feet, looking around memories started to flood back to him, memories about Ardian, Janden and the Jedi.

"They have a Jedi, a fucking Jedi bitch" Jericho muttered to himself in anger.

Pebbles and small rocks started to floating off the ground, Jericho was dragged from his thoughts by a primal snarl, he turned to see some sort of large canine predator climb into the canyon and charge at him. In a fit of rage Jericho reached out with the force and grabbed the predator as it leapt at him and throw it against the side of the canyon multiple times. Finally dropping it, it let out a whimper and lipped away.

"Back to square one" Jericho said as he climbed back into his ship and took off in search of this target.

 **A/N chapter 5 done once again sorry for the wait... I'm a pretty slow writer. As usual if you want to submit a character the forms on my profile (only got 2 spots left) and if you got any questions just PM me. If you liked the story please follow, favourite and review till next time may the force be with you**


End file.
